Trastorno
by Anna.Readers
Summary: Una serie de asesinatos tiene alarmada a toda la ciudad de Seattle, la policía no tiene ninguna idea del culpable ya que nunca se han encontrado los cadáveres. Lo que no saben es que el culpable se sienta frente a una ventana imaginando un mundo mejor junto con su diente de león y esperando las ordenes de sus unicas amigas.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes de esta historia son de la gran señora Mayer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia.**

* * *

Bella miraba anonada por la ventana de la choza. El viento hacia que el diente de león se liberara y danzara con el aire, con la gracia de una bailarina. Seguia llorando, le dolia pero lo ignoraba y lo ocultaba bajo una sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin fin. Sus voces gritaban descoordinadas en busca de la atención de la chica, aunque ella las ignoraba por completo. No quería romper ese preciso momento, porque eso sentía, que el mas leve movimiento rompería toda su fantasia y la devolvería al mundo real, junto con el cadáver incinerándose, los cráneos de anteriores victimas y los cuchillos que había ayudado a Bella a cometer el homicidio.

Sus voces no toleraban aquello, odiaban ver aquella hierba mala a la que Bella lograba ver la belleza. Aquella planta que para Bella era una promesa, de que ella no era una bestia, que su inocencia aun estaba ahí, en el aire, danzando junto a los dientes de león, una promesa que le hizo el dia que la vio por esa ventana.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Bella y los pelos se le erizaron ante la presencia de ella. Marie. Como cuando eran niñas, Marie portaba un vestido azul con manchas rojas en los volados, su piel era de color porcelanico y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Esbozo una sonrisa y con uno de sus dedos se quito un mechón de su corto y castaño pelo y lo puso atrás de su oreja provocando que su frente se manchara de sangre mostrando el recorrido que sus dedos habían hecho para colocarlo en su lugar.

Bella trago saliva en un intento de deshacer el nudo que había en su garganta, ver a Marie le causaba miedo. Despues de todo lo que la había obligado hacer temía de ella, y también temía de si misma.

_"Vayámonos"_

Bella asintió y se retiro de la venta encaminándose hasta la salida, seguida por Marie. Sus voces empezaron a gritar desesperadas. Se mezclaban provocándole migraña a Bella pero ella no se quejaba, aunque quisiera no podía. Desde que Edward la dejo se sentía sola, sus voces y Marie eran las únicas amigas que le quedaban.

* * *

**Hola, hola. Aqui yo otra vez. Este es el prefacio de mi nueva historia inspirada por una niña que tiene todo mi respeto. No se si ustedes la conocen; se llama Jani Schofield.**

**En fin, espero y la historia se de su agrado, espero sus RR con sus opiniones. Las leo pronto._  
_**

_**Anna**_


	2. Capitulo 1: La niñez de Isabella

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia.**

* * *

La pequeña Isabella bajaba alegremente las escaleras de su inmensa casa. Al escuchar que sus padres habían salido temprano de trabajo arranco el dibujo de su libreta decidida a entregárselo a sus padres. Da un salto cuando llego al último escalón y corre al cuarto de música, sin embargo no hay nadie. Corre hasta la estancia pero tampoco ve nada. Al subir las escaleras, enciende su instinto animal y se pone en posición de perrito escalándo una por una. Llega al cuarto de sus padres pero tampoco hay nada. Vuelve a bajar las escaleras y se adentra a la cocina. Sonríe cuando por fin ve a sus padres.

Ambos parecen agitados y en sus manos portan sus celulares. Su madre era la mejor publicista de todo Seattle y su padre era uno de los abogados más exitosos. La pequeña corre hasta donde su padre y alza su dibujo en un intento de que lo vea. En él se encuentran su madre, su padre y ella misma en un jardín, el cual era su sueño, una tarde con sus padres era lo que más quería. Su padre baja la vista, mira el dibujo de reojo y se enfoca de nuevo en la llamada de su nuevo cliente, el cual era acusado de adulterio. El hombre despeina a la pequeña y sale de la cocina cogiendo una manzana.

La niña corre hasta donde su madre y repite la acción anterior. Alza el dibujo y su madre lo ve atentamente, sonríe y lo toma en sus brazos.

—Es hermoso— dice la mujer dejando ver sus hermosos hoyuelos—. Debe ir en un lugar especial.

La mujer toma el dibujo y quita un imán del refrigerador, posiciona bien el dibujo y coloca el imán y dejando que sostenga el dibujo. Bella esboza una sonrisa al ver donde lo había colocado su madre. Para ella, ver su dibujo en el refrigerador, era un gran honor. La pequeña se arma de valor y le cuestiona a su madre lo que ha querido desde siempre:

—Madre, ¿podemos ir al parque?

Para ser una niña de seis años, tenía la mejor pronunciación y el mejor vocabulario. La mujer sonríe nuevamente y se inclina quedando a la altura de la niña. Cuando va a decir algo su celular la interrumpe, la niña hace una mueca y le quita el celular a su madre en un intento de que no conteste.

—Bella, dámelo— la niña niega con su cabeza y retrocede—. Bella, dámelo, sabes que debo contestar.

La niña vuelve a negar y corre por la casa perseguida por su madre, sube las escaleras tropezando varias veces y, cuando logra llegar a su cuarto, cierra de un portazo y pone el pestillo. Apaga el teléfono y lo guarda. Su madre, baja nuevamente las escaleras y saca las llaves de su cuarto, sube un tanto enojada y abre el cuarto. Encuentra a la niña sentada en su silla dibujando nuevamente. La mujer mira el dibujo y se asusta al ver lo que su hija está dibujando.

En el dibujo se puede ver claramente una niña con unas tijeras y al otro lado otra niña igual pero con un agujero del cual salía sangre, ese dibujo le recordó al de la famosa pintora mexicana; Frida Kahlo. La mujer arranca el dibujo de la libreta de su hija, lo convierte en una bola y lo tira a la papelera. La niña le gruñe a su madre haciendo que esta se asuste. Nunca en sus seis años de vida se había comportado así. Lo ignora y estira su mano esperando que le devuelva su celular. La niña gruñe nuevamente y toma las tijeras de su mesa amenazando a su madre con ellas. La mujer alarmada retrocede.

—Bella, suelta eso.

_Dile quien soy, adviertele. Sera mas divertido._

— ¡Soy Marie! — grita la niña.

_Hazlo._

Dice una voz en el interior de la niña dominándola y convirtiéndola en sumisa de sus palabras. La niña se acerca más a su madre y la mujer grita. La niña sigue avanzando hasta donde está su madre. Antes de encajarle las tijeras, su padre entra rápidamente y toma a la niña por la cintura haciendo que esta grite alarmada y maldiga a todos. Su madre le quita las tijeras de su mano y busca todo objeto punzante que pueda tener. Toma su celular de la mesa y lo enciende. El hombre suelta a la niña y le sermonea:

—No debes hacer eso, Bella. Nosotros debemos trabajar para que tú tengas todo esto.

—Fue Marie— gruñe la niña claramente molesta.

—Pero tu segundo nombre es Marie, mi vida.

— ¡Pero fue Marie!

—No me grites, Marie— le amenaza su padre.

_Dale lo que se merece._

Le dice su voz interior. La niña asiente mentalmente y, con sus crecidas uñas, rasguña la cara de su padre dejando las marcas de ello. El hombre sorprendido de la conducta de su hija, se pasma. Nunca en su vida había golpeado a su hija y hoy no sería la excepción. Sin embargo nunca creyó que se comportaría así. Pone su mano sobre su mejilla y al quitarla ve como hay sangre en ella. La mira nuevamente cuestionándose que le pasa a su hija. La voz de la pequeña niña sonríe claramente complacida, mientras que ella, mira horrorizada la escena. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Después de varios minutos, la voz de ella deja de dominar su mente provocando que piense claro, toca la mejilla de su padre sintiendo lo que ha provocado. La quita y mira la sangre que queda impregnada en su mano. Se baja de la cama y corre hasta su baño, toma su pequeño banco y saca el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Saca el agua oxigenada, lo coloca en un algodón y sale hasta donde está su padre es estado de shock. Coloca el algodón en la mejilla de su padre haciendo que este vuelva en sí.

Mira a su hija confuso y empieza a cuestionarse si su hija sufrirá de bipolaridad. El hombre enarca una ceja y su pequeña hija esboza una sonrisa. El hombre no tenía idea de que su hija supiera hacer eso. Se empezó a reprochar internamente de haber perdido tantos de los logros de su hija. Cuando la niña finaliza de curar a su padre, corre hasta llegar a su baño y tira el algodón manchado del líquido carmesí.

_No debiste hacerlo._

Le reprocha se voz interna, o como ella prefería llamarle, su amiga imaginaria. Ella negó y le dijo a ella:

—No debiste rasguñar a mi padre, Marie.

El hombre escucho a su pequeña hija y volvió a enarcar una ceja, camino hasta donde estaba y asomo la cabeza para encontrar a su hija sentada en el suelo entablando una conversación con la nada.

_El te regaño por ningún motivo._

—Pero no debiste lastimarlo.

_Patrañas, se lo merecía._

—No seas grosera. Te eh dicho millones de veces que ser grosero no es bueno.

_También tu mama se lo merece. Debiste encajarle las tijeras._

— ¿Con quién hablas, Bella?

—Con Marie. Dice que siente haberte rasguñado.

_¡Eso es mentira!_

—Se enojo porque jugué cuando era su turno, pero ahora es mi turno.

— ¿Cómo que su turno? — cuestiona el hombre.

—Sí, Marie dice que ella debe jugar y le dije que podíamos turnarnos— la niña levanta su cabeza y miro el reloj que cuelga en la pared—. Ahora es mi turno de jugar así que debe haberse metido a mi ropero. ¿La quieres conocer?

El hombre asiente y la niña lo toma de su mano guiándolo por la habitación, llegaron al ropero de la niña y esta golpeo levemente la puerta de este. El hombre enarca una ceja preguntándose si debería llevar a su hija a un psicólogo. Bella abre la puerta y señala a una niña parada al frente suyo, su pequeño cabello lacio cae debajo de los hombros y porta un vestido idéntico al de su hija, apunta con su pequeño dedo a Bella y a su padre Charlie. El hombre mira el reflejo de su hija mientras que ella en su imaginación ve a Marie cruzada de brazos mirándola reprobatoriamente.

La niña agacha la cabeza esperando le reprimenda de Marie.

_No debiste mostrarle mi escondite._

—Lo siento, pero él quería saberlo.

Charlie mira a su hija estupefacto al ver que habla sola, o eso cree.

_No te quiero ver, Bella. No me dejaste terminar de jugar._

—Pero tú jugabas muy rudo, lastimaste a mi padre.

_Sal de mi escondite antes de que me meta en tu tiempo de juego._

La niña asiente y cierra las puertas del ropero, gira y mira a su padre, el cual la observa horrorizado. Era oficial, su hija había perdido la cordura. Del otro lado del cuarto se escucha el grito de su madre:

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Me puedes explicar por qué las paredes de mi cuarto están rayadas?

Charlie y Bella salen de cuarto y entran al de su madre para encontrar a una Rene completamente molesta. Las paredes color vainilla de su cuarto estaban pintadas por miles de dibujos al estilo Frida Kahlo. La imagen de varias niñas esta dibujada por todas partes, había una niña alegre y otra que tenía pinta de ser hostil y cruel. La mujer seguía esperando recibir una respuesta por parte de su hija y así sucedió:

—Fue Marie, mami.

— ¿Marie?, ¿Quién es Marie?

La mujer mira a su esposo y mira un enorme rasguño. Se acerca a él y toca la herida provocando que Charlie gima del dolor.

— ¿Pero que te paso? — pregunta Rene alarmada.

—Bella me rasguño.

— ¡Pero fue Marie, padre! — se excusa la pequeña niña.

— ¡Bella, ve a tu habitación! — le ordena un Rene molesta—. Estas castigada.

La niña mira asombrada a su madre. Nunca la habían castigado. Camino con la mirada baja hasta su cuarto y se encerró soltando pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas. Molesta, abre la puerta del ropero y le grita al reflejo de su espejo:

— ¡Es tu culpa, Marie! ¡Por tu culpa me han castigado!

_Pero era MI turno de jugar._

Se escusa.

—Pero habíamos dicho que nada de travesuras ni groserías y tú rompiste el trato.

_¿Y qué? Yo puedo adentrarme en tu cuerpo cuando menos lo imagines, controlar tu cuerpo si se me antoja. Tú no puedes hacer nada._

—Claro que puedo— dice molesta la niña.

Bella toma el espejo y abre su ventana, saca el espejo y lo arroja desde el segundo piso haciendo que este se rompa en mil pedazos. Cierra su ventana con fuerza y sonríe victoriosa al saber que se había librado de Marie. O eso creyó.

En la habitación de sus padres había una discusión sobre la salud mental de su única hija.

—No es normal eso, Charlie.

—Tal vez solo es bipolaridad.

—Y si la llevamos con un psicólogo.

— ¡Nunca! — Exclama Charlie— ¡Mi hija no irá con un psicólogo! ¡No está loca!

—Ya sé que no— dice Rene tratando de calmar a su esposo—. Pero debemos estar precavidos.

— ¡No, no y no!

—Charlie… ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a tu hermana?

El hombre se helo ante la pregunta. Claro que lo recordaba. La hermana de Charlie, Gemma, sufría de un caso severo de bipolaridad, tanto que se volvió loca. El hombre lo pensó durante varios minutos pero al final acepto.

Tres golpes secos interrumpieron la charla de ambos. Una empleada miraba a la pareja preocupada y después de un minuto se digno a hablar:

—Su hija ha tirado un espejo por la ventana.

* * *

**¡****Hey! Aqui tienen el primer capitulo, es una explicacion del porque de las cosas y de como fue la niñez de la pobre de Bella. El siguiente capitulo sera despues de muuuucho tiempo. Y tendran a un Edward que se parece... No ya les he spoileado mucho.**

**Las leo pronto.**

_**Anna**_


	3. Capitulo 2: Voces resurgen

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

—Te juro que si me pagaran por cada insulto que ellas me dijeran, yo compraría un Aston Martin.

Isabella asiente con la cabeza y sonríe por el comentario de su amigo.

—Tú también tienes la culpa— le reprocha la chica al cobrizo—. Sin ofender pero pareces nerd, Eddie.

— ¡Ey!

La chica suelta una carcajada haciendo que todo el pasillo pose su mirada en ella y el chico que está a su lado. Bella se calla y oculta su cara completamente ruborizada en el brazo de su amigo. El chico se tensa al tener esa cercanía con ella. Le gustaba, le gustaba desde el día que la vio, desde el día en que su padre la llevo con la psicóloga— que era su madre—. Estaba perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de ella. Menudo cliché.

Bella quito la cara del brazo de Edward cuando estuvo segura de que no quedaba rubor en sus mejillas. Levanto la vista y observo como su amigo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Siguió caminando y pararon en sus casilleros, ubicados uno al lado del otro. Pusieron su combinación y lo abrieron con el fin de introducir los libros que no necesitarían el resto del día. Bella voltea a ver a su amigo y se cuestiona porque se viste así.

Si Edward se quitara las gafas, sus pantalones caquis y sus chalecos con rombos se vería atractivo y lo dejarían de molestar. Aunque eso consistiera perder a su único y verdadero amigo. Si, su único. Después de que se enteraran de que ella había recibido tratamiento psiquiátrico se empezaron a crear rumores haciendo que todo el instituto la diera por loca y Edward, al ser hijo de una psicóloga—y también psiquiatra—, era el único que no la juzgaba.

La chica imagino a su amigo sin todo eso, lo imaginaba con unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados a sus piernas y rasgados, un jersey azul y su pelo alborotada en vez de peinado hacia atrás, con unos converse en vez de zapatos y sin lentes dejando ver sus ojos color esmeralda. Si, se vería atractivo.

—Saca una foto— sugiere Edward divertido—, durara mas.

Bella le pega en el hombro provocando que poco después se sobe en donde su puño impacto. Ambos cierran su casillero y se dirigen a su siguiente clase. En ella había un debate por parte de las más populares del instituto, como siempre, por puras idioteces.

—Les digo que Rob es el mejor besando— asegura la rubia.

—No es cierto— replica la morena—, es Harry, y ni se diga en la cama.

Bella pone cara de asco y Edward sonríe.

—Pero miren— exclama una de ellas—. El nerd y su novia la rara.

— ¡Hola oxigenada! — saluda burlonamente.

—Nerd calma a tu novia.

—N-no es mi novia.

—Ni siquiera un nerd quiera a la loca— se burla la rubia haciendo que el resto también.

—Prefiero estar sola a ser una prostituta.

Edward sonríe y se escuchan las burlas de los chicos que ahora miraban atentos de la discusión.

—No soy prostituta, loca.

—No— dice irónica—. ¿Cómo prefieres que te digan? ¿Culo sociable? ¿Puta?

—Esta me las pagas, maldita loca.

La sangre de la rubia hervía y lo único que deseaba era romperle la cara. Bella sonreía descaradamente. La chica se dirigía a paso firme a donde ella.

_"Ya sabes que hacer"_

Bella se asusto al oír esa voz. Hace años que no la oía. Esa voz que la convertía en sumisa

_"Hazlo"_

Bella se volvió esclava de esa voz y obedeció. La rubia estaba a punto de propinarle un buen puñetazo, pero Bella fue más rápida y atrapo el puño en el aire. Toda el aula miraba la escena asombrados por la fuerza y reflejos de Bella.

_"Dobla su muñeca"_

La chica sonríe y dobla bruscamente su muñeca haciendo que se escuche un _crack. _La chica grita y Isabella sonríe. Las miradas van de la chica a Bella. Alguien toma a la rubia antes de que caiga al suelo y Bella sonríe aun más. Hace años que no sentía eso. Edward mira un tanto preocupado pero se calma al recordar lo que ella padece, doble personalidad.

Su madre se lo había detectado a sus seis años. Creyó que era normal, aunque en la mente de Isabella no estaba la doble personalidad, era otra enfermedad que influenciaba la personalidad de ella.

Por la puerta entra un maestro regordete y barbudo. Su pelo con pequeños pero notorios hilos de plata delataba su avanzada edad. Mira a la chica que se retorcía y gritaba de dolor y a la que sonreía plácidamente por su acción. Pidió a varios estudiantes que la llevaran a la enfermería y le llamo la atención a Isabella la cual trataba de volver en sí.

Miro alarmada hacia todas direcciones hasta encontrar a su amigo hablando con el hombre.

—Maestro James, yo le explico. No fue Bella quien lo hizo. Bueno si fue Bella pero no esa Bella— balbuceo.

—Explícate Masen— ordeno el hombre.

—Bella sufre de doble personalidad. No fue ella quien lo hizo, fue su otra yo. Aunque nunca la había visto hacer eso. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace.

La chica miro confuso a su amigo y este le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

—Edward, ¿qué hice?

—Le rompiste la muñeca a Lauren.

La chica abre sus ojos de par en par y mira sus manos creyendo que no serian capaces de hacer eso. Cierra los puños mira a su alrededor, todos la miran aterrados. Un nítido recuerdo llega a su mente.

Bella corría junto con Edward por el patio de la escuela. Una chica— que la odiaba por tener la atención de el—, le puso el pie en el medio haciendo que esta cayera de bruces al suelo de concreto y logrando que de su rodilla saliera el ansiado liquido carmesí. Las burlas y risas de los demás no tardan en oírse haciendo que a Bella se le nuble la vista del coraje. Edward la ayuda a levantarse y esta va a paso decidido hasta donde ella. Le propina un puñetazo haciendo que de su boca también salga líquido carmesí. Una parte de ella abre los ojos como si de dulces se tratara, su ansiado caramelo que espero durante mucho tiempo y hace que su sed de venganza incremente al tener semejante tentación al frente suyo, mientras que la otra mira horrorizada la escena. Se abofetea por haber hecho semejante barbaridad.

Los niños que antes se reían miran alarmados a la niña y retroceden. La pequeña suelta una lagrima por su ojo derecho a pesar de que su boca ha formado una sonrisa.

Isabella empieza a respirar entrecortadamente, Edward la mira preocupado y se acerca a donde ella y la mira a los ojos.

—Bells, ¿Qué te pasa? Bella. ¡Bella, reacciona!

La chica empieza a sentir que el aire le falta y empieza a respirar con fuerza y rápido. Edward se alarma y corre hasta donde está la bolsa de la chica, toda el aula miran la escena preocupados, el señor James trata de acercarse a la chica pero Edward le grita:

— ¡No la toque o lo empeorara!

Llega hasta donde ella y le entrega una bolsa de papel. Bella lo toma y empieza a respirar por él. Por sus ojos empiezan a caer lágrimas y su boca esboza una sonrisa.

—Bella, Bella escúchame. Bella respira— la chica abre los ojos de par en par dejando que su cara se parezca a aquel Creepy llamado Jeff The Killer—. Bella, respira. No pasa nada. Ya no pasa nada. Respira, respira.

Bella obedece y poco a poco empieza a acompasar sus respiraciones, Edward saca de su bolsillo su celular y marca el numero del los padres de Bella pero, como siempre, no contestan. Llama a su madre la cual contesta al segundo timbre.

— ¿Eddie? — le llamo con ese apodo que solía usar con el— ¿Qué pasa?

—A Bella le dio otro ataque de nervios, y…

— ¿Qué más? — cuestiona.

—Creo que le está volviendo a recaer en la doble personalidad, Esme. Tiene la misma mirada de hace nueve años.

Por la otra línea, Esme teclea en la computadora buscando el expediente de Bella. Cuando lo encuentra teclea en él y se muestra una imagen de la chica y datos básicos como su nombre, edad y otras cosas. Mira cuando fue la última vez que ocurrió y se alarma al darse cuenta de que no había pasado más de un mes de eso.

—Edward, tráela para el consultorio. ¡Ya!

Edward guarda su teléfono y carga a Isabella hasta su auto. Lo mete en él y conduce hasta el enorme edificio en el que su madre trabajaba. Esmeralda Masen— la madre de Edward—, caminaba de un lado al otro esperando que por el umbral de la puerta pasara su hijo con Bella en brazos. Mordió sus uñas nerviosa y se golpeo a si misma notando lo que hacía. Minutos después, Bella y Edward, atravesaron el umbral de la puerta y el dejo a Isabella en el asiento de cuero rojo. La mujer se acerco a ella y la miro detenidamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos, demostrando que había llorado y su sonrisa era macabra, daba miedo.

Esme tomo delicadamente la mejilla de ella y Bell se asusto. Su sonrisa se borro de su rostro y abrazo a Esme esperando volver a sentir esos delicados brazos que la hacían sentir segura. Acaricio su largo cabello y la chica sollozo en el hombro de ella, Esme susurraba cosas para tranquilizar a la chica, y lo consiguió.

Recostó a la chica y empezó a preguntarle diversas cosas con el fin de archivarlo y hacer un nuevo análisis.

—Bien, Marie. ¿Como te sientes?

—Bien— dijo la chica un tanto insegura.

— ¿Qué hiciste, pequeña? — le cuestiona con ese tono maternal que tanto adoraba.

—Me dijeron que le rompí la muñeca a una chica.

La mujer mira pasmada a la chica. Por lo que notaba estaba empeorando. La última vez que la había traído solo le había gritado a un maestro sobre una comadreja y después había actuado como si nada.

—No sabes porque lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

—Me lo ordenaron— dice sincera la chica.

Esme se levanta de su asiento y se encamina hasta su escritorio, toma la grabadora y pulsa grabar.

— ¿Cómo que te obligaron?

—Me dijeron que le diera su merecido— asegura la chica.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiona colocando más cerca el aparato a la boca de Bella para que se grabe todo lo que pronuncia.

—Es que… Me estaba molestando— masculla irritada—. Y se lo merecía. ¿Qué dijiste, Edward?

La mujer y Bella voltean a ver al chico y este observa extrañado a la chica.

—No he dicho nada— asegura.

—Si, lo hiciste— retracta la chica.

—No, no lo hice.

La chica tuerce la boca formando una mueca. Estaba completamente segura de que había oído hablar a Edward. Menea la cabeza en un intento de volver a la realidad. Mira hacia al frente y le sonríe a Esme.

—Muy bien, Bella. Vamos hacer una cosa, ya sabes cómo funciona, te digo palabras al azar y tu contestas.

Bella asiente, pero lo que no sabe es que Esme tiene otros planes con ella. Lo que quiere saber ella es si lo que piensa es cierto. Saca una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo para anotar. Abre la libreta y dice:

—Bien, empecemos— Bella asiente esperando la orden—. Personas.

La chica lo duda un poco pero responde:

—Miedo.

Esme anota y vuelve a cuestionar anotando todo lo que dice.

—Miedo.

—Soledad.

—Soledad— repite Esme.

—Venganza.

—Venganza.

—Sangre— contesta Bella formando una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios.

—Sangre.

—Muerte.

—Muerte.

—Vida— dice ella.

—Vida— dice anotando cada detalle de lo que pronuncia.

—Estupidez.

Esme baja el bolígrafo cuando cree haber recaudado suficiente información y guarda la libreta junto con la grabadora para archivarlo luego. Edward se acerca a su amiga y la ayuda a levantarse para ambos irse a la escuela ya que quedaban varias horas aun y, según Esme, era un buena forma de que Bella se distrajera. Ambos salen del consultorio y se encaminan al estacionamiento para subirse al auto de él y marcharse. Esme toma las cosas y teclea en su computadora los datos del día de hoy en el archivo de la chica. Por su mente se cruza la imagen de la chica al llegar al consultorio. Su sonrisa enorme y sus ojos de par en par le hacían sentir terror y un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que su piel se erizara. Siguió tecleando esperando olvidar todo aquello.

* * *

**Hola. Al fin tengo Internet. Debo decir que me fascina que les gusta la historia. Nadie adivino como iba a ser Eddie, todas pensando que pondría a un Edward criminal, maloso, pervertido... bien hijo de Umbridge. Pero no, Anna les volteo la carta poniendo al tímido y nerd Edward. 1- Anna 0-Readers.**

**Bien, ya les presumí mucho**

**Las leo pronto**

_**Anna**_


	4. Capitulo 3: Primeros cortes

**DISCLAIMER:**

******Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Edward e Isabella jugaban animadamente a aquel cursi juego de: piedra, papel o tijeras. Empatados dos a dos, jugaban el juego decisivo por el dichoso tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Ambos dan tres palmadas y sueltan su elección. Edward saca tijeras ganándole a Bella contra papel. El chico grita victorioso y la chica bufa. Se contonea alrededor de la chica en su dichoso baile de victoria. Isabella se cruza de manos y camina hasta el tarro, lo toma en sus manos y se sienta en el sofá comiendo una por una y esperando que su amigo termine su dichoso baile.

— ¡Ey! — exclama el chico al notar como la chica devoraba las galletas— Déjame unas, monstruo come galletas.

La chica sonríe. Le da otra mordida a la galleta y el chico se acerca a donde ella con el brazo extendido en espera de que le entregara unas cuantas galletas. La chica gruñe y el chico ríe. Ambos sabían lo que ocurriría. La chica se levanta y se pone en posición defensiva, el chico pone sus manos a cada costado en ademan de atraparla en el más mínimo movimiento. Bella corre a su izquierda con el tarro pegado a su pecho y Edward la sigue quedando ahora ella detrás del sofá y el al frente. Bella de un paso a su derecha y Edward corre hacia esa dirección. Ella aprovecha y corre a su izquierda escapando de su amigo.

Edward gruñe y corre hasta donde su amiga. La distancia que los separa es apenas unos centímetros. Bella sale al patio y Edward la sigue. Se abalanza y cae encima de la chica haciendo que el tarro de galletas caiga lejos tirando todas las galletas.

— ¡No! — exclaman ambos.

Bella se da la vuelta quedando bajo Edward, el cual tiene sus brazos estirados para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella. Los lentes se le han caigo haciendo que ella mire sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda. El chico quedo anonado ante Bella, sus profundos ojos azules— casi violetas—, le permitían ver lo que asimilaba el universo. Ambos se sonrojaron y él se baja de encima de ella. Bella se arrastro y tomo las dos galletas que quedaban dentro del tarro, le paso una Edward y le dio una mordida al igual que Edward.

Puso uno de sus brazos en el césped y se quejo al sentir un objeto punzante el cual le había provocado un corte. La chica gime y cierra los ojos ante el dolor. Edward la mira desconcertado y cambia su rostro al darse cuenta de que la mano de ella sangra. Con mucha delicadeza, toma el brazo y mira el corte. Es de, al menos, cinco centímetros y expulsa mucha sangre.

Corre hasta la casa dejando tendida a Bella en el verde pasto que ahora estaba tiñéndose de rojo. Isabella baja la mirada y el —raro de por sí—cielo iluminado de Seattle hace que un rayo del sol choque contra el objeto que corto a Bella y suelte una luz que ciega a la chica por unos segundos. Con su mano buena, toma el cristal y lo mira mejor.

Un chorro de sangre se desliza por todo el espejo tiñéndolo del rojo escarlata. Entre el rastro de sangre, Bella ve a una niña, una crecida niña. Abre los ojos como plato al recordar quién era esa niña.

_Te dije que no te podrías deshacerte de mi tan fácil._

Bella lanza el cristal contra la pared provocando que se rompa en mil pedazos y, que algunos, se incrusten en su piel. Se los quita delicadamente y, para cuando termina, Edward se dirige a ella con una venda, algodón y alcohol.

Se dedica a curar a su amiga y la ayuda a levantarse cuando finaliza. Ambos entran a la casa de ella y optan por ver una película. Encienden la enorme plasma y ponen en el reproductor de DVD la película de Romeo y Julieta. Si había un motivo por el que eran amigos— aparte de la atracción que tenia Edward hacia lo raro y único, como Bella— era por su amor hacia los clásicos.

La chica se recostó en el pecho del chico y este se sonrojo. Temeroso paso su brazo por el cuello de esta y la acerco a él. Ninguno dijo nada durante la película, lo cual era bueno. Bella aun tenía miedo por la voz que había oído ya dos veces, agradecía que Edward no le preguntara como se sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la parte en la que la enamorada y— en opinión de Bella— valiente Julieta, se suicida. Isabella ve como la sangre sale de la herida de ella. Cierra los ojos ya que no soporta la idea de mirarlo.

_"Eso, quiero eso"._

Isabella abre los ojos como plato y mira a todos lados esperando encontrar la chica que produjo esa voz.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

_"Dame, dame eso. ¡Yo lo quiero!"_

La chica sacude la cabeza y le sonríe indicándole que no le ocurre nada. El asiente inseguro, se acomodan y miran lo que resta de la película. Bella comienza a morderse las uñas de los nervios, creyó haberse deshecho de esa voz hace demasiado tiempo. Poco después, la película finalizo, Edward vio la hora en su celular e hizo un mueca al darse cuenta de que era tiempo de irse. Bufo y miro a la castaña que descansaba plácidamente en el cuerpo del chico.

La tomo en sus brazos y subió a Bella hasta su cuerpo, abrió la puerta del cuarto y recostó en su cama. Miro sus posters colgados e hizo una mueca al ver los gustos de la chica, eran completamente diferentes.

Había uno de la _boy-band_ One Direction y al lado uno de la banda Nirvana y así sucesivamente. One Republic y a un lado Muse. Metálica y Big Time Rush.

Se acerco hasta donde estaba su escritorio de caoba y tomo un bolígrafo y arranco una hoja de un cuaderno que estaba sobre el escritorio.

**_Bella, tuve que irme. Te veo mañana en la preparatoria._**

**_—Ed._**

Dejo la nota bajo un vaso que tenia lápices. Miro de nuevo la libreta y se dio cuenta de que eran poemas de Bella. Sabía que espiar era malo, pero la tentación le gano y leyó uno de ellos:

**_"¿Y si es más que un sueño?,_**

**_La sangre me parece tan real,_**

**_Con ese aroma tan especial,_**

**_Siento pena por el dueño"._**

Edward hace un gesto hacia su poema raro. Cierra el cuaderno, sale del cuarto y de la casa después. Bella se mueve desesperada en su cama, un sueño atormentaba su mente y miles de voces repiqueteaban en su cabeza. Sangre. El liquido carmesí se apoderaba do todo su sueño, aunque eso no era lo que cautivaba de su sueño, si no, la chica que bebía ansiosa de él.

_"Sangre. Aliméntame. ¡Quiero sangre!"_

Bella se levanta y corre hasta la cocina, abre uno de los cajones y saca un cuchillo. Hace un leve corte en su brazo izquierdo del cual, segundos después, sale una línea de sangre que baja por su brazo machando su blanquecina piel.

_"Tómala"_

Bella asiente y, con sus dedos, toma un poco de sangre. Introduce sus dedos en su boca y saborea la sangre, el sabor metálico se junta con sus papilas gustativas y hace que el sabor le agrade y desee más.

_"Mas, mas"_

Isabella pasa su lengua por el brazo limpiando así la línea de sangre. Nuevamente, el sabor metálico la hace babear. Termina de succionar toda la sangre que sale hasta que termina.

_"Mas, quiero más"_

Bella provoca otro corte, y otro, y otro. Bebe toda la sangre que sale y su voz la alaba. Isabella deja el cuchillo en el lavabo y sube hasta su cuarto. Mira la nota de Edward, una gota de sangre cae en ella y Bella parpadea. Corre hasta su baño, mira su cara y se asusta. Su boca está llena de sangre y su brazo tiene siete cortadas, abre la boca sorprendida y sale una hilera de sangre que cae en el lava manos, manchando la blanca y pulida cerámica.

_"Acostúmbrate. Así serás ahora"_

Isabella niega y se desprende de sus prendas, llena la bañera con agua y se mete en ella. Poco a poco el agua se tiñe del rojo, Bella toma con ambas manos agua y se limpia la cara. Se enjabona el cuerpo y se queja cuando pasa por sus cortadas, el jabón le provoca ardor.

Cuando termina, toma una toalla y se la enrolla alrededor del cuerpo, quita el tapón dejando que el agua se drene y forme un remolino hasta que absolutamente toda se va por el drenaje. Va hasta el lavabo y mira su cara, no hay rastro alguno de sangre en su cara. Sonríe y se da cuenta de que queda en su boca. Toma el cepillo dental y le coloca dentífrico, lo moja un poco y empieza a cepillar sus dientes. Toma agua con ambas manos y lo introduce en su boca, la enjuaga y escupe dejando que un líquido casi rosado salga de su boca.

Sonríe y sus lustrosos dientes se reflejan en el espejo. Sale del baño y mira la hora en el reloj que hay en la pared; eran justamente las ocho. _Cuánto tarde. _Se dice. Tomo un pijama de su ropero y un conjunto de ropa interior. Se puso el conjunto y se miro en el espejo, su brazo destacaba por las cortadas que este tenía.

— ¡Bella, baja!

—Padre— murmura ella ilusionada.

Se coloca la sudadera inmensa y baja así porque; uno, era su casa, y, dos, la sudadera la llegaba más abajo del muslo, tan solo siete dedos arriba de la rodilla. Corrió y abrazo a su padre que se encontraba desprevenido. El hombre, que se encontraba furioso, aparto a su hija y esta lo miro desconcertada.

— ¿Me puedes explicar el porqué de esto? — dice alzando el cuchillo que una hora atrás había utilizado para complacer a su voz.

_"Di lo que yo te diga"_

La chica asintió para su voz, aunque el hombre lo tomo en señal de que le explicaría.

—Estaba picando algo para comer y me corte.

— ¿Y porque está en todo el cuchillo?

—Em…— _"Se expandió"_ — Se expandió— repitió.

—Bien… Pero recuerda que esta Carlota para ello.

—Si, padre. Padre, si no estás ocupado, podríamos ir a…

—Lo siento, Bella. Tengo mucho trabajo durante toda la semana, no podremos ir a tomar un café como quieres. Tal vez para la próxima.

—No importa— dice con tono monótono y dolido—. Adiós, padre, buena noche.

—Buenas noches, pequeña.

Isabella sube las escaleras cabizbaja. Un sentimiento tan conocido se apodera de ella. Soledad. Abre su cuarto y lo cierra de un portazo, se acuesta en su cama y hunde su cara en la almohada, por su mejilla empiezan a descender lagrimas. Odiaba sentirse así.

_"No estás sola"_

—Si lo estoy— replica Bella.

_"Yo estaré para ti. Siempre y cuando cumplas mis deseos"_

— ¿Deseos? ¿Qué quieres, Marie?

_"Marie… Como extrañaba que me llamaras así. ¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos?"_

—Si.

_"¿Quieres que juguemos nuevamente?"_

— ¡Si! — el simple hecho de saber que tendría a alguien consigo la reconfortaba. Estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de no sentir esa presión en el pecho que le causaba una profunda tristeza.

_"Entonces debes alimentarme. Darme sangre. Quiero ver correr sangre. Que mates personas que odiemos y luego bebamos su sangre"_

— ¿Y no me dejaras sola?

_"Lo juro. Pero debes dejar de ir con la madre de Edward. Solo nos separara, Edward lo veras, pero muy poco. Solo seremos tu y yo, por siempre y para siempre"_

—Por siempre y para siempre— repite Bella.

_"Si. Y ya tengo a la primera que mataremos, la primera que se burlo de nosotros. La que nos humillo y hizo que la escuela nos odiara"_

— ¿Quién? — cuestiona Isabella curiosa.

_"Lauren Williams"_

* * *

**Se viene el homicidio, readers. ¡Van a matar a la culo sociable, van a matar a la culo sociable!**

**Annya Celis, dando spoilers desde 2009.**

**Las leo pronto**

_**Anna**_


	5. Capítulo 4: El diente de león Parte l

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a esta historia. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Bella había preparado todo. En una ferretería había conseguido el cloroformo y la soga con la cual la amarraría y, con un vieja camiseta, fabrico el trapo. Ese día había faltado a clases para planear mucho mejor su estrategia.

A petición de su voz, se había vestido como nunca lo haría; un pantalón negro que se ceñía a sus largas y esculturales piernas, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color y, abajo, una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba lucir las curvas de la chica. Dejo su largo y lacio pelo suelto y no en trenza, y, como adorno, se puso un gorro con el logo de _Batman._

_Recuerda. Debes torturarla primero, hacer que sufra por lo que nos hizo. Al final, clavaras el cuchillo en su corazón y beberás su sangre._

Isabella ya saboreaba el sabor metálico característico de la sangre. Se coloco medias y, después, se calzo sus adoradas botas militares de color café, salió del cuarto tomando la mochila en la cual había guardado todo lo que necesitaba.

Bajo sigilosamente las escaleras esperando que Carlota no la escuchara. Asomo su cabeza en busca de alguien que pudiera impedir sus planes, nada. Corrió hasta el cajón donde guardaban los cuchillos, el chirrido que provoco la asusto haciendo que mirara a todos lados en espera de ver a alguien.

Nadie apareció, lo cual era buen para Bella y Marie, no dejaría que nadie ni nada les impidiera hacer su cometido, no dejarían que una semana de investigación y planificación se desperdiciaran.

Tomo el cuchillo y cerro el cajón, guardo el filoso artefacto en su mochila, tomo de la barra que había en la cocina las llaves de su hermoso Ferrari y salió hacia la cochera. Inserto la llave en la cerradura del auto y este se abrió, Bella se subió y, en el asiento de copiloto, puso la mochila. Encendió el auto, sintió la vibración del motor y escucho el ronroneo, arranco y salió.

Un cover de ella se escucho, hacia mucho que había hecho el cover de la canción "Map of the problematique", le había gustado tanto que lo puso como tono de llamada. Saca de un bolsillo de la mochila y mira la pantalla de este; en él hay una foto de Edward y ella.

_Cuelga_

Obedece y se enfoca en el camino.

Edward bufa e intenta nuevamente, pero Bella no contesta. Resopla y deja otro mensaje de voz en la contestadora:

—Bells, soy Ed. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué no viniste a la preparatoria? Llámame, ¿si?

Edward cierra su casillero y mira la nota que pensaba entregarle a la chica. En ella relataba todas las aventuras que habían vivido ambos y, también, lo que sentía por ella. Se acomoda sus gafas de botella y guarda la nota en la parte delantera de su maletín.

Un chico— que tenía más testosterona que cerebro—, empujo de manera intencional a Edward haciendo que este se estrellara contra los casilleros, Edward puso ambos brazos para aminorar el golpe, bufo y se arreglo su chaleco para después salir del instituto.

Bella aparca cerca del instituto en espera de su presa. Con su investigación realizada, sabía todos los movimientos de Lauren; salía del instituto con un nuevo chico todos los días, se besuqueaban en una determinada esquina y luego el chico se iba dejándola en esa esquina que— para suerte de Bella— no era muy concurrida.

Lauren salió del instituto con un chico que portaba una chamarra con el escudo de las escuela (mismo que tiempo atrás había empujado a Anthony). Cuando estaban lo suficiente alejados de ella, arranco y los siguió.

Lauren agradecía que Bella no hubiera ido a la escuela, ya que; uno, le hubiera propinado la paliza de su vida, o dos, corría y lloraba pidiendo piedad. En realidad temía de la chica, no creyó que se defendería. Por otra parte, no se quejaba de su muñeca, gracias a ella había conseguido la atención de los chicos— la cual adoraba—.

Como todos los días, freno en la misma esquina. A Lauren le pareció extraño ver un hermoso Ferrari en un lugar tan poco concurrido y, instantáneamente, sintió celos y la necesidad de tenerlo. Su BMW ya era de varios años— motivo por el cual ya no se iba en el—, se sentía fuera de lugar, ese día le pediría un Ferrari como ese a su padre, o uno mucho mejor.

Con fuerza bruta, acerco al chico y lo beso con desesperación, lo habitual para ella. El chico no se quejaba, adoraba que fuera así, aunque solo lo disfrutara por un día. Se separaron por falta de aire, se despidieron y el chico se marcho.

Bella sonrió desde el interior del auto. En su mano tenía preparado el trapo con una cantidad razonable de cloroformo. Con agilidad, paso al asiento de copiloto, miro de nuevo a Lauren; la chica escribía en su iPhone ignorante de lo que sucedía. Bella abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y salió del auto, miro a su alrededor por si había alguien y, después, se acerco hasta Lauren, y tapo su nariz y boca. Lauren forcejeaba desesperada, pensaba que la iban a secuestrar, o violar, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba y, poco después, se desmayo.

Bella toma lo soga de la mochila y amarra sus pies y manos, toma el otro pedazo de tela y la amordaza. La tomo en brazos y la metió a la parte de atrás de su Ferrari, cerro y se subió al auto. Tomo el retrovisor para ajustarlo.

Sonrió al ver a su presa inconsciente.

_Que empiece la diversión_

Arranco y condujo a las afueras de Seattle. Había una pequeña choza a la cual tenía fácil acceso y estaba escondida, por lo cual nadie iba ahí. Era perfecta.

_Recuerda el plan_

Asiente y, después de un poco más de un kilómetro, aparca frente a la choza. Lauren seguía inconsciente, solo esperaba que se despertara en el momento justo para que iniciara su diversión.

Saco la mochila y la cargo en un hombro, tomo a la chica y camino hasta la puerta, dio una patada y esta se abrió. Paso el umbral y se adentro a la deteriorada casa. Colocó a la chica en una silla y la desamarro para atarla nuevamente a la silla.

Levanto la vista y miro el lugar con una sonrisa. Poca luz entraba por los agujeros que había en las desgatadas y amarillentas cortinas. Las paredes se estaban deteriorando y el papel tapiz se caía de ellas. El olor era una combinación de humedad y suciedad.

Lauren da un respingo y lentamente abre los ojos, trata de mover sus pies y manos, pero pronto se da cuenta de que está amarrada. Miro alarmada hacia todas direcciones, se asusto. Era el lugar más asqueroso y horrendo que había visto. Empezó a pedir socorro pero lo la mordaza no le permitía soltar más que palabras indescifrables.

—Hola, Lauren— dijo Bella con tono cantarín.

Lauren intento volver a gritar pero fue en vano. Bella negó divertida y camino por la sombras hasta Lauren. La chica temblaba y por sus ojos salían lágrimas. Bella le quito la mordaza y Lauren empieza a gritar exaltada.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? Mi padre es rico, le puede dar todo lo que desees, pero por favor, suéltame.

—No quiero dinero— dijo divertida, aunque la voz de Bella le gritaba que dejara de jugar y empezara a torturar.

— ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Bella avanzo hasta que la poca luz que había la ilumino. Lauren abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca pero nunca habría imaginado que su secuestradora fuera Bella Swan. Tampoco creyó verla así; se había quitado el suéter, la camisa de tirantes se había ceñido a su cuerpo y, por primera vez, la había visto maquillada. Sus pestañas eran gigantescas y había colocado sombra negra en sus ojos dándole un estilo gótico, sus labios tenía un color rojo sangre haciendo que su blanquecina piel se viera brillante, un mechón de pelo había cubierto uno de sus ojos azules.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa y pronuncio:

—Tu sangre.

Lauren se tenso y, poco después, empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse del amarre, lo cual era inútil. Anna se coloco cerca de la chica y la miro.

_Déjame sentirla_

La chica puso su mano en la vena yugular de Lauren y cerró los ojos al sentir el pulso. Su sangre la llamaba, cantaba desesperada para ella. Bella se encamino hasta la mochila y saco el cuchillo. Mira el reflejo de sus ojos y poco a poco lo va bajando hasta ver sus rojizos labios, los cuales esbozaron una sonrisa.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y volvió a tocar la vena. Lauren aprovecha eso y muerda a la chica. Anna se queja. Lauren aprieta los dientes y, segundos después, saboreo algo metálico que hizo soltarla y empezar a escupir. Por el brazo de la chica comenzó a descender el liquido carmesí que hacia delirar a la voces de Bella.

La chica se sorprendió al oír tantas voces y no solo la de Marie. Todas gritaban y exigían el líquido carmesí.

_No la desperdicies. ¡Tómala!_

Exigió una con un tono agudo. Bella pasó su lengua por su brazo siguiendo el sendero rojo hasta llegar a la herida y extraer más sangre. Lauren miraba impactada la escena, nunca imagino que la dulce e inocente Bella haría eso, se vestiría si y se maquillaría.

Esperaba que de un lugar saliera una cámara y miles de personas diciéndole que era una broma televisiva. Pero no fue así. Empezó a forcejear sin obtener nada.

—Por favor, Bella, déjame ir. ¡Déjame ir, mierda!

Bella negó divertida y empezó a jugar con el cuchillo provocando terror a Lauren. Volvió a ponerse frente a ella y se puso en cuclillas.

_Que comience el juego_

Dijo una voz con tono nasal. Bella sonrió y exclamo:

—Que comience el juego.

Lauren la miro extrañada. Bella pasó el cuchillo por su mejilla haciendo un corte del cual empezó a salir sangre. Las voces gritaban emocionadas al ver la sangre. Lauren chillaba y lloraba por el dolor. Bella levanto el cuchillo y las gotas de sangre empezaron a deslizarse y caer.

* * *

**Explicación**** en el siguiente capitulo**

_**Anna**_


	6. Capítulo 4: El diente de león Parte ll

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconoscan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Bella pasó nuevamente el cuchillo por el brazo de Lauren. La chica quedo afónica por todo lo que grito. Ahora Bella no bebía la sangre, era demasiado amarga, aparte de que sus voces estaban satisfechas. Ahora solo quedaba entretenerse. Bella mencionaba todas y cada unas de las cosas que le había hecho desde que entro al instituto y producía un corte más profundo que otro.

—…Tengo aun más motivos— pronuncio Bella sonriendo.

—Estas loca— dijo Lauren con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué es un loco? — cuestiona Bella como toda niña pequeña.

—Alguien diferente— contesta—. Que no hace cosas que los demás. ¡Alguien como tú!

—El hombre que piso la luna era diferente— dijo Bella—, los Beatles tampoco fueron normales. Toda persona famosa no es normal. Todo escritor no fue normal. Tu concepto de loco es muy raro.

—Déjame… ir— dijo la chica débil por la pérdida de sangre.

—Una mas— dijo Bella.

_¡Hazlo!_

—Por molestar a mi mejor amigo durante los dos últimos años— dijo apretando los dientes.

Lauren abre los ojos como plato y suelta varios gemidos. Baja la mirada y observa como el cuchillo le ha traspasado su corazón, sale sangre a borbotones y hace que todas las voces griten eufóricas en la cabeza de Bella. Atrapa entre sus dos manos su cabeza y se inclina.

— ¡Dejen de gritar!

Las voces callan y Bella se siente perdida. Isabella se acerca a Lauren y le saca el cuchillo del corazón. Mira lo que hizo y sonríe, por sus ojos empiezan a bajar lagrimas, mira el cuchillo y puede ver entre la sangre sus ojos, sus azulados e inocentes ojos. Paso un dedo y lo deslizo por el cuchillo tomando una cantidad de sangre, abrió su boca y lamio la sangre.

Se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. Era una inmensa fortuna que hubiese agua, abrió el grifo haciendo que el agua cayera en cascada, puso bajo ella el cuchillo haciendo que la sangre se desprendiera y se cayera junto al agua para dirigirse luego al drenaje. Cerró el grifo y se dirige a su mochila para guardar el cuchillo.

Bella levanta su vista y mira sorprendida la rara escena que se presenta. Nunca, nunca había visto un diente de león, y mucho menos creyó que habría uno a las afueras de Seattle. Se levanto y busco la salida al jardín, se topo con una puerta de madera vieja y la abrió. Una brisa provoco el pelo de Bella volara y los rayos del sol le golpeaban en la cara, dio un paso indecisa y salió al jardín de crecido e inmenso pasto— que por lo menos le llegaba más abajo de la cintura—.

Camino hasta mirar varios dientes de león, se sentó y empezó a juguetear. Sus voces le gritaban que se fuera pero ella las ignoraba. Sentía que por lo menos un instante estaba feliz, sentimiento que hacía mucho que no sentía.

_¡Vete de ahí! No seas infantil y vuelve a quemarla_

_¡Vete! ¡Vete!_

_¡Sangre! ¡Danos más sangre!_

Todas le gritaban pero ella no escuchaba. Estaba completamente e irremediablemente sumida en sus pensamientos. Involuntariamente soltó una lágrima. ¿Por qué? Ni ella sabía, se sentía tan bien y tan mal en ese mismo momento. Bien al casi haber cumplido su sueño realidad; un bello campo, ella y sus padres. Mal porque sabía que esto iba a acabar, que volvería a estar sola, no le bastaba la compañía de Edward— aunque la hacía olvidarse de todo por un rato—. Veía a sus voces como las veía diez años atrás, como amigas imaginarias, solo que incluyendo a las demás.

_¡Anna!_

Grito una que hizo que Bella volviera en sí. Marie. Se levanto y se dirigió a la casa, camino hasta su mochila y saco una botella de agua con gasolina dentro y un fósforo. Camino hasta la chica y dejo las cosas a un lado, desamarro a Lauren y enrollo las soga para meterla después a su mochila, quito la silla y la alejo a unos cuanto metros de la chica, se percato de que no hubiera otra cosa que pudiera quemarse y la empezó a rociar con gasolina. Encendió el cerillo y lo arrojo haciendo que Lauren se incendiara.

Isabella se sentó como indio en el suelo esperando que su cuerpo se calcinara. Sus voces gritaban y vitoreaban al ver la escena, tal y como lo haría una masoquista. Bella sin embargo no lo hacía, no sonreía como cuando lentamente le quitaba la vida a Lauren. Su mente vagaba en el campo y en los dientes de león, su hermoso diente de león.

Cuando el cuerpo estuvo completamente calcinado, Bella gateo hasta donde yacían los huesos de Lauren, tomo el cráneo y lo miro. Tres de sus dedos estaban ubicados en los orificios donde deberían estar los ojos y la nariz. El cráneo aun tenia trozos de carne un tanto negros por estar expuestos al fuego, el cráneo estaba caliente ya que no habían pasado tan siquiera diez minutos de haberse apagado el fuego pero a Bella no le importo. Miraba el cráneo de manera indiferente, como si le fuera algo inútil o como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes.

Una canción horrible taladro los oídos de la chica. Sonaba la canción de aquel cantante llamado Pitbull— al cual Bella le causaba gracia verlo sin lentes de sol—. No es que no le gustara su música, pero le parecía un poco ridículo sus videos y las tonadas nunca variaban, eran puras canciones para bailar haciendo _twerking _a lo Miley Cyrus.

Camino a donde se escuchaba la tonada de "Don't Stop the Party", se inclino y tomo el celular color rosa y lleno de pedrería de la chica, había olvidado que lo había sacado de su bolsillo y dejado en alguna parte del suelo. La pantalla estaba rota por el impacto que tuvo cuando lo arrojo, aunque podía ver lo que decía en la pantalla, era un mensaje de su amiga preguntando desesperada donde se encontraba. Sonrió y soltó el teléfono haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo, levanto el pie y lo piso con fuerza varias veces hasta que mira que este no funciona.

Limpia toda huella digital que pueda quedar y lo tira. Toma la mochila y sale de la casa. Entra en el auto y lanza la mochila a la parte de atrás. Acelera y da vuelta para poco a poco adentrarse a Seattle. Cuando llega su casa no se le hace raro que no haya nadie. Subió por las escaleras hasta adentrarse a su cuarto y cerrar de un portazo. Arroja la mochila a una esquina de su ropero y se encamina a su ventana.

Los edificios y rascacielos no dejaban ver nada. No podía dejar de pensar en el diente de león. Se acerco a su escritorio y tomo su cuaderno y un lápiz. Volvió a la ventana y se sentó en el colchón que había en ella— parecido a un asiento—. Comenzó a dibujar el diente de león y poco a poco le agrego detalles. Para finalizar, puso unas manos que sostenía el diente evitando que se cayera y, atrás, a una chica con la cara cubierta por el diente de león.

Tres golpes secos interrumpieron a la chica dejando ver la cara de su amigo, demostrando lo conmocionado que estaba. Su cara se torno de un color rojizo al instante. El aun traía su maletín con la carta dentro. La chica enarco una ceja al mirar a su amigo anonado.

— ¿Te sucede algo?

— ¿Qué… que te sucedió? — cuestiono apuntándola.

La chica se miro y sonrió al darse cuenta a lo que él se refería. Aun llevaba puesta la ropa. Edward la miraba embobado, no paraba de observar sus piernas, su cintura, su pelo, toda ella era como la combinación de todo lo que le gustaba. Casi como una droga personal de la cual era imposible despegarse. Su droga personal.

—Solo cambie de estilo, Edward— dice sonriendo.

_Aléjate, el solo nos apartara_

_Tiene razón. Su madre nos separo por mucho tiempo, el también lo hizo. Te separo de nosotras, tuvimos suerte de que nos volvieras a encontrar_

_Obedece, Anna_

Bella frena en seco y mira a su amigo. El enarca una ceja cuestionándose lo que hay en su mente, tal vez se había drogado. Bella hizo una mueca pero después sonrió. No, no se apartaría de él. Continúa y su camino y las voces vuelven a gritar eufóricas llenando la cabeza de Bella con abucheos y gritos desesperados y reprobatorios:

_Nos separara_

_Nos acusara si lo descubre_

_Aléjate, Anna_

_No a menos que cambie_

A Bella se le ocurrió una idea genial. Las voces gritaron aun más veces tratando de sacarle esa idea de la mente de la chica. No era tan mala a decir verdad, pero sus voces no deseaban eso, era como si tuvieran vida propia y un cerebro con el cual ingeniaban planes para mantener sumisa siempre a Bella. Es como si supieran todos y cada uno de los secretos de la chica y los utilizaran en su contra para trastornarla y controlarla.

_¡No lo hagas!_

_Ni se te ocurra, Bella._

_¡Deja esa idea estúpida! Suficiente tuvimos con el diente de león ese_

Llega hasta donde su amigo y le sonríe tal y como lo hace cuando tiene una idea. Edward abre los ojos al saber el significado de esa sonrisa, la última idea de la chica había conseguido que los vetaran del cine por meterse a varias salas sin pagar el boleto.

«Oh,_ oh_» Pensó el chico.

—No, no, no y no, Bella— dijo Edward negando con su cabeza y caminando al otro lado del cuarto—. Deja esa idea que ronda por tu retorcida mente.

— ¿No quieres cambiar de estilo? — cuestiona divertida, en realidad esperaba que aceptara. Se moría por ver a su amigo con otro estilo de ropa.

Edward se pone a pensar. Si cambiara de estilo habría una pequeña oportunidad con Anna, si le agradaba ahora y se volvía atractivo para ella sería más fácil conquistarla.

«Tendría_ una_ oportunidad»Pensó.

Miro a su maquillada amiga y respondió:

—Acepto. Cambiare de estilo.

Bella esbozo una sonrisa aunque sus voces gritaban y exigían que sacara a patadas a Edward de su cuarto, no les agradaba la idea, sabían que podría volver a dejarlas. Pero ellas habían vuelto para quedarse, y no se irían fácilmente. El chico solo sonrió al pensar en Bella como su novia y no su amiga, si, en definitiva, cambiar de estilo le ayudaría mucho.

* * *

**Se que algunas ya prepararon una hoguera para mi pero aquí les va el motivo, mi computadora hace falso, osea no carga y no tuve la grandiosa idea de pasar el trabajo a una USB, no se cuando me la vayan a entregar, sin embargo no las quise dejar sin capitulo, lo que tuve que hacer para sacar el archivo.**

**Las leo pronto**

_**Anna**_


	7. Capítulo 5: El primer sueño

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes son de la gran señora Meyer. Todo aquel personaje que no reconozcan es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

_Sangre. Sangre. Aliméntanos. ¡Despierta!_

Bella abre los ojos espantada. La pesadilla que había tenido había provocado que su frente sudara, había soñado con Lauren quemándose y ella no hacía nada. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? Porque no la trataba de salvar y se quedo ahí, sentada, sin hacer nada. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

_Anna._

La chica miro hacia todas direcciones en busca de la portadora de la voz pero encontró una inmensa soledad. Se levanto dudosa y camino en la penumbra hasta parar justo en frente de su armario, levanto su brazo con las siete cicatrices temblorosa, abrió la puerta y se cubrió la cara con sus manos para evitar ver a quien se escondía dentro.

Lentamente fue bajando las manos para encontrarse con su ropa y zapatos perfectamente organizados por Carlota. Suspiro y sonrió, cerró la puerta, giro sobre sus talones y soltó un grito que provoco que todos en la casa se levantaran. Bella cayó al piso y empezó a retroceder presa del miedo, por sus ojos empezaron a descender lagrimas y se cubría la boca de la cual salían sollozos.

La niña que tenía en frente sonreía y su cabeza estaba un tanto ladeada. Su pelo color caoba caía por sus hombros, su vestido de color blanco estaba manchado de rojo como cuando niñas. Coloco unos de sus dedos en su boca indicándole que se callara, Bella asintió, estaba temblando del miedo.

Su madre entro a la habitación encontrando a su única hija en el suelo y llorando. Bella sin embargo estaba en shock, veía a Marie sonriéndole, mostrándole sus dientes de tiburón, uno con hambre. La mujer se acerco a su hija y la abrazo, Bella se tenso impresionada. ¿Su madre la estaba abrazando? La mujer la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras que ella se quedaba tiesa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Recordó como Esme la abrazaba y trato de imitar lo que hacía con ella. Dudosa, coló sus brazos tras la espalda de su madre y la atrajo a ella. Rene comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y Bella se tensó, Esme solo hacia eso. Miro sobre el hombro de su madre a Marie, negaba con la cabeza.

_Te va a abandonar._

Bella negó segura de lo que decía era verdad. Rene separo a su hija y la miro, paso su mano por su mejilla limpiando una de sus lagrimas y beso su mejilla, a Bella se le erizo la piel por el tacto de su madre, era muy diferente al de Esme. Era más cálido, más amoroso, era amor de madre. Esme sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos, puso un mechón del pelo de Bella tras su oreja dejando que su ojo derecho se notara.

— ¿Y si vamos a tomar un café mañana?— cuestiona.

— ¿No… no debes trabajar?— cuestiona mirándola a sus ojos grises.

—Pediré el día.

— ¿Por mi?— cuestiona extrañada.

—Claro— dice sonriendo de nuevo—, por ti todo.

_¡Miente!_

Bella sonríe y abraza a su madre haciendo que ambas rueden en el suelo. Un sentimiento extraño invado toda el alma de Bella, un sentimiento que solo sentía con Edward. Felicidad.

—Gracias— murmuro soltando mas lagrimas pero de alegría.

(…)

Bella se levanto de muy buen humor, se sentía rara por dentro. Una sensación de felicidad la invadía por dentro, y sus voces la odiaban. Bella no vio a Marie durante toda la mañana, la simple imagen de Marie en su mente le erizaba la piel. Realizo su rutina matutina.

—Rutina matutina— se burlo Bella ante la rima—. Rutina matutina… ¡Rutina matutina!— canturreo como una rockera.

_Anna…_

La chica se freno y miro a todos lados en busca de la niña con la que solía jugar a las escondidas… y que ahora deseaba esconderse de ella. Nada. Suspiro y bajo aun canturreando la rima. Rene miraba la televisión enfocándose en la imagen de la chica a la cual reportaban como desaparecida.

—_Lauren Williams aun no ha sido encontrado. Se teme que los asesinatos vuelven a la, de por si problemática, ciudad de Seattle…_

—Bella… ¿Esa chica Lauren no estudia contigo?— cuestiona Rene volteando a ver a su hija.

_Di lo que te diga._

Dice una voz chillona.

_Si._

—Si— contesta Bella.

—Es una pena— dice Rene—. Si lo que dicen es verdad… quiero que tengas cuidado, Bells.

—Si, mamá. ¿Crees que mi papá podría venir?

—No lo creo… Últimamente trabaja mucho, ¿sabes? Tal vez otro día.

Rene no quería decírselo aun a su hija pero tenía la leve sospecha de que su esposo tenía otro tipo de "trabajos". Hizo un gesto ante la idea pero pronto lo cambia y le sonríe a su hija para después marcharse al Starbucks más cerca de la casa de la chica. Se formaron para después llegar al frente y hacer el pedido, antes de que Bella pudiera pedir Sophia la interrumpió:

—Cappuccino y tarta de frambuesa— dice segura de los gustos de su hija.

—Wow, mamá, enserio me conoces— alabo la chica.

—Que no esté muy a menudo en casa no quiere decir que no conozca sobre ti… Aunque le debo todo a Edward, ese chico esta que se muere por ti.

— ¿Qué?— dijo Bella atragantándose con su propia saliva.

—Era broma, hija— contradijo Rene, pero no porque no fuera verdad, sino porque esperaba que Edward le digiera eso a ella.

—Madre, me asustas— dice Bella calmándose.

Bella sonríe y poco después la mujer les cuestiona su nombre. Les entrega su pedido y ambas se sientan cerca de la ventana dejando ver el característico cielo nublado de Seattle, que hace que el aire este congelado, Bella agradeció que su madre no hubiera salir a tomar su café afuera, aunque también lo agradecía, el aire le daba motivos para tener una camisa de manga larga, una que ocultaba las siete cicatrices. Las conversaciones que tenían eran triviales pero Balla nunca se quejo, cualquier momento con ella era como un tesoro, sin importar de que consistiera la conversación.

—Y… dime, ¿Edward…? Ya sabes— dice Rene buscando las palabras correctas—, le gusta alguien.

—No lo sé— dice Bella pensativa—, el no me ha dicho, y que quede claro que yo le cuento sobre los chicos que me gustan.

—Oh Dios, ahora me lo dices a mí— dice Rene como toda adolescente.

—Hay un chico… bueno, que creo y me gusta— dice Bella poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Su nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black… Es el capitán del equipo de futbol y es sumamente atractivo. Nos hemos saludado varias veces pero eso es todo, tal vez no soy lo suficiente atractiva para el…

—Eso nunca lo repitas— dice Rene—. Tu eres la más bella de todas, que te quede claro.

Bella sonríe y ambas continúan bebiendo su café. Un estruendo se escucha provocando que todos los presente volteen al mostrador, el hombre que atendía de alguna manera se había cortado. Por su brazo descendía una hilera de un líquido carmesí. Miles de voces empezaron a taladrar la cabeza de la chica, todas gritando por lo mismo pero desordenadas.

_Bella, danos eso._

_Mátalo, córtalo, bebe su sangre. ¡Tenemos hambre!_

_Sangre, queremos sangre..._

Bella empezó a mover su cabeza asintiendo involuntariamente y continuamente. Rene la miro y se preocupo y supo al instante que algo no andaba bien, conocía a la perfección sobre la enfermedad de su hija, lo cual hizo que su preocupación aumentara.

—Bella, Bella, mi vida— dice tomándola de las mejillas—, ¿estas bien?

_¡Que no te toque!_

_¡Mátala! ¡No permitas que se te acerque!_

_¡Te abandonara como todos! ¡No dejes que te toque!_

La chica retrocede todo lo que el cristal le permite hasta que fija su mirada al frente, una niña ladea la cabeza y forma una sonrisa que espanta a Bella. Marie sonríe y pone su dedo índice en su boca indicando que se calle. Bella ahoga un grita y por su mejilla empiezan a bajar lagrimas, su respiración se vuelve rápida y fuerte. Todos ponen atención a la chica, Rene se da cuenta pronto de lo que le sucede.

Un ataque de ansiedad.

Corre hasta donde el chico que se limpia la sangre, le exige una bolsa de papel la cual se la entregan si rechistar, corre hasta donde su hija y le coloca la bolsa en la boca, Bella la toma temblorosa y empieza a inhalar y expirar. Marie la mira juguetona, como una pantera en busca de su presa, camina hasta donde ella y se sube en una silla para alcanzar su estatura, Bella seguía respirando en un intento de calmarse que poco a poco funcionaba.

_Obedécelas, Bella, o se irán y te dejaran solas… y créeme, tu mami no estará ahí siempre, te abandonara como una vez lo hizo… Confía en mi_— dice colocando una de sus ensangrentadas manos en su mejilla—_, solo estaremos ahí para ti. Por siempre y para siempre._

—Vámonos, Bella— le pide Sophia—. Hable con Esme, me pidió que te llevara.

_Obedece._

Bella asiente y se acerca a su madre dejando atrás a Marie la cual asiente. Camina y su madre pone su mano en la espalda provocando que sus voces iniciaran a repiquetear. Bella se alejo bruscamente de su madre, podía mirar como su vena transportaba sangre y sintió unas ganas inmensas de perforarle el pecho y lamer ese néctar tan dulce para ella… y sus voces.

Rene trata de acercarse a su hija pero esta gruñe.

— ¡No! No te me acerques— "No quiero dañarte" añadió mentalmente.

Rene siente y ambas caminan hasta llegar a su casa, suben al auto y Rene arranca dirigiéndose al edificio en el que trabajaba Esme. Rene aparcó y ambas subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el consultorio de Esmeralda Cullen. Tocaron la puerta y una "pase" se escucho de adentro. Bella y Rene entraron y Esme inmediatamente se acerco a Bella para abrazarla, sabía que Bella adoraba eso, pero ese día no le devolvió el abrazo lo cual le extraño.

—Hola, Bella.

Bella levanto la vista y formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Esme le pidió a Rene que esperara afuera y esta asintió. Esme le pidió a Bella que se sentara y esta sintió, la mujer se sentó detrás de su escritorio y se quedo mirando a Bella un rato. Su rostro reflejaba aburrimiento, pero había un brillo, un pequeño brillo en ella que demostraba dolor… y sadismo.

— ¿Cómo estas, Bella?

_Bien._

—Bien— repitió Bella.

— ¿Segura?

—Si.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta semana?— cuestiono poniendo ambas manos bajo su mentón.

_Sospecha algo. Miéntele._

—Nada.

—Edward me dijo que cambiaste de estilo, ¿es cierto?

—Si.

—También me dijo que le ayudarías al cambiar el suyo.

—Si— se limito a decir.

_Anna…_

La piel de la chica se erizo y cerró los ojos. Marie. Unos segundo después los abrió para encontrarse con la niña tras el escritorio de Esme, la mujer lo noto y saco la grabadora, había investigado toda la semana enfermedades relacionadas con lo que le había preguntado a la chica. Con las preguntas había notado que el pensamiento de Bella había cambiado, era más sádico, masoquista, y el hecho de que le había dicho que escuchaba voces no solo apuntaba a doble personalidad.

En un principio lo creyó así porque en la doble personalidad, ambas personalidades podían entablar conversaciones, lo cual explicaría lo de las voces, también el pensamiento podía cambiar drásticamente, pero algo, algo dentro de ella le advertía que no era eso.

—Bella— la chica levanto su vista y miro a Esme—, ¿sigues oyendo voces?

Bella se tensó. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¿Y si sus amigas se iban? ¿Y si Marie tenía razón? Si decía la verdad y su madre después se iba se quedaría sola. Un hoyo se abrió en el pecho de la chica y sintió ese dolor que tuvo desde pequeña. La soledad. Sus voces no se quedaron atrás, empezaron a gritar provocándole jaqueca a la chica.

_¡Dile que no!_

—No.

— ¿No?

—No— dice firme.

— ¿Ves cosas, niñas, animales… algo?

Bella mira a un lado a Marie la cual niega con la cabeza.

—No— miente nuevamente.

— ¿Segura?

—Si.

Esme se inclina sobre su escritorio para mirar a la chica. Su mirada apagada le da a entender que nada va bien, le miente per0, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿Y si era peor lo que sufría y ella lo tapaba? ¿Quién la obligaba? Todos los cuestionamientos se cruzaban por la mente de la mujer en busca de un respuesta.

—Bella— dice captando la atención de la chica—, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que tuvimos una sesión juntas?— ella asiente.

—Las mentiras son grilletes que cargas en los pies.

—Y la vida…— dice E$me esperando que conteste.

—Es un lago profundo. Las mentiras te hacen descender…

—Y ahogarte— finaliza Esme.

A Bella se le formo un nudo en la garganta, recordaba ese día en el que inicio las sesiones, era tan solo una niña. Esas palabras eran muy traumantes para una niña de tan corta edad pero sorprendentemente no la aterro, aun recuerda cuando Esme saco su análisis. Aun recuerda lo mucho que le imploro a Esme quedarse con ella y que no la mandara con alguien más.

Esme aceptó sin rodeos aquella petición. Creyó que sería mejor que ella la tratase ya que la conocía mejor, y bueno, como psiquiatra, la doble personalidad no era algo que no pudiera tratar. Clavo su mirada en la chica de mirada celeste.

—Anna, ¿te sientes bien?— cuestiona nuevamente Esme.

Bella la mira y duda. ¡Claro que estaba bien! Su corazón latía, sus pulmones funcionaban y podía hacer de todo. ¿A qué se refería entonces? Bella toco su corazón, latía formando un ritmo seguido, pero no sentía nada. Sus voces no estaban y tampoco veía a Marie por lo cual un sentimiento de soledad la invadió. ¡No!

—… Anna… ¡Anna!

La chica levanto la mirada encontrando a una Esme preocupada. Parpadeo varias veces y se sentó derecha al darse cuenta de que se había jorobado.

—Anna, llevo hablándote por más de siete minutos.

La castaña abrió los ojos como plato, ¿siete minutos? ¿Pero que le paso? ¿Por qué tardo tanto en contestar? Bella parpadeo varias veces tratando de recomponerse.

—Lo siento— dice.

— ¿Quieres que dejemos la sesión para otro día?—Dice Esme y ella asiente— Bien, te tocaba el martes pero lo adelante por hoy… ¿Te parece dentro de dos semanas?— asiente.

Ambas se levantan y Esme intenta abrazarla pero Bella se aleja. La mujer suspira antes de decir:

—Edward esta abajo, me dijo que irían al centro comercial para que le ayudarás con su cambio de imagen.

Bella asiente y sale del cuarto con una sonrisita en su cara.

* * *

Año 2067 y Anna al fin actualizo. Enserio pido disculpas, como les dije mi computador no sirve (este es de mi primo), pero ya actualice así que amenme o les mando a Marie y a Bella a su casa. Acuérdense que soy de la mafia y con la mafia no se juega.

Las leo pronto

_Anna_


End file.
